


Looking Across The River - Daniel

by Tivteryn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-29
Updated: 2004-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivteryn/pseuds/Tivteryn
Summary: SPOILERS: Several, heavy ones from The LightSUMMARY: Reflections on the living by someone who isn’t, direct sequel to Across The River - Sha’uri





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Looking Across The River - Daniel

Wait.

I know this place.

I've been here before -- more than once.

I'm at the River.

I don't know why, but I've always pictured rivers with muddy water. This one I'll never forget. Its waters are bluer than the Mediterranean. Clear blue water flowing beneath a mist that hides the other shore.

How did I get here this time?

The first time was when Ra's Jaffa shot me on Abydos. I didn't even realize I had been dead. The second time, Apophis killed me on the Nox world. The third time was when the Jaffa shot me on Klorel's ha'tak as they were coming to destroy Earth -- I seem to remember that I died just as I was falling into the sarcophagus. Maybe I just dreamed about dying that time? The fourth time was after the cave-in in Shy'la's prison. She told me that I was dead when the guards brought me up from the caves. I remember that. The fifth time was when Machello's body gave out on me when I was trapped inside.

So what exactly happened this time?

I remember I was on P4X-347 with SG-5 exploring that site -- and there was this light....a strangely absorbing light....that I couldn't figure out. We were called back when Barber threw himself into a forming wormhole. I couldn't get the portable device to work -- did I yell at General Hammond? I don't remember anything after that.

Oh, boy. I think I'm really dead this time.

"Dan'yel!"

Oh my God. Forget being dead. I'm in Heaven.

"Sha'uri!'

The mist is gone, and there's the one sight I've waited to see for so long that it actually hurts.

She's there, waiting for me. There are a lot of people on the shore, but she's the only one I want to see. She's every bit as beautiful as the day I first saw her. Dark hair, dark eyes...her eyes. Not Amaunet's eyes.

My love is there.

She's Across The River.

There's a boat waiting on this side of the shore. I can paddle a boat. Right now, I think I could fly if I had to. Funny, I've heard of mixing metaphors and mangling cliches, but I think we're mixing mythologies here. The only thing missing is Charon to steer the boat Across The River like he does in Greek mythology. Maybe that's a good thing. I didn't bring a gold coin to pay for my passage across.

Sha'uri's waiting at the water's edge. I can see her smiling. Her sweet, gentle smile that's meant for me alone.

_  
_

Why can't this boat go any faster?

I'm halfway Across The River. I can see her so clearly. She's waiting for me. My wife, my life, my Sha'uri is _here_. I'm _here_.

Why can't this boat go _any_ faster?

I don't know who owns this boat, but I'll ask as soon as I get on the shore. I'll have to thank the owner right after I apologize to him for taking his boat.

Sha'uri's even more beautiful. I've only had my memory and one photo to remember her by for so long. I think I've been so starved for just the sight of her that the very sight of her is like water to an arid desert.

I'm at the shore.

She's reaching out to me. I reach out to her. I take her hand in mine. I can actually touch her -- another memory I've wanted to be real again for so long.

For a brief moment, I feel like the last few years haven't happened. We're back where we should be, side by side.

Wait...

Something's wrong...

I can't breathe.

I can't move.

The mist is falling again. I know I'm holding Sha'uri's hand, but I can't feel her any more. I can't hear her voice...

"Sha'uri!"

I'm aware of a rocking sensation. The boat is going back to the other shore. I'm being sailed back Across The River.

No.

I can't lose Sha'uri again!

I won't!

I....

I'm....

I'm waking up. I'm on a cold, hard floor. Jack's here. His voice is the one I hear, not my Sha'uri's.

He's helping me to sit up. We're back on P4X-347. How'd we get here? He's saying something about getting Sam and Teal'c here, to sit still, don't move, just breathe, he'll be right back.

I'm back on this side of the River.

I was so close to being with her again....why did I come back? Was I sent back? Oh, no, the memory is fading. That always happens to me. I can never truly remember what happens during the near death experience. It's just bits and pieces, but this time....surely the fates will let me remember seeing her, just this once? They can't deny me that much.

It's not like I'm a stranger there.

I know that place.

I know I'll go back again someday.

And that time, I'll stay Across The River. With her.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> This story is a direct follow up to Across The River - Sha'uri. Big thanks to Lems for betaing 

* * *

> August 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
